


Cold hands, warm heart

by wei_wei_wei



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_wei_wei/pseuds/wei_wei_wei
Summary: Kaito is tired. Kokichi tries his best.





	Cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this instead of an adoc chapter today~ Enjoy!

8:40pm

 

It was sort of rare, but not unheard of, for him to get like this. 

 

Kaito was sitting in the observatory at well past dark. The stars were twinkling brightly, probably, but he didn’t know. This room was bright and without windows. If it wasn’t for the clock, it could be midday to him. Kaito had been there since 9 in the morning and hadn’t stopped since.

 

His head was down in a textbook, his eyes tiredly going back and forth between the words. Not absorbing a thing. Making itself known was a growing pain in his neck.

 

Frustrating.

 

“Aaaah!” Kaito suddenly leaned back and rubbed his face. Man, maybe he should just call it a night. But another exam was coming up _so soon_ … His brain dizzily considered both courses of action until he realised he had just been staring at the ceiling for 5 minutes. Just how much sleep had he gotten last night again?

 

_Not enough._ A break might be fine then. In his periphery he could see this odd flashing reflecting off the desk. It took him a few moments too long to figure out that it was his phone, and Kokichi was calling him.

 

_Wait, calling?_

 

He picked it up in a hurry, “Is something wrong?”

 

“Wooow, third time _is_ the charm Kaito-chan! I thought you were dead!” A familiar airy voice sounded from the speakers.

 

“I’m just studying, idiot,” That word was said with more warmth than cold, these days, “You know that’s when I keep my phone on silent.”

 

“So, how am I meant to get in contact?! You’re so mean! Leaving me on read every damn time…” He sounded close to tears, but Kaito was used to that. 

 

Distractedly, he went to his messenger app only to see 100+ messages of a familiar chibi horse emoji clogging up their chat. The messages continued well up to early that morning when he had left the apartment. Kaito’s eyebrow twitched. ‘ _Just how bored was he?’_

 

Kokichi broke through his thoughts, “Ah. You read them! What are you doing, get back to work!” 

 

“Kokichi, did you actually call me for any reason?” The earlier headache was making itself known again.

 

“Nope!” The dial tone reached his ears. _What_.

 

Kaito cursed and called the little shit again. It took like eight tries, but once he got through all he could hear is some shuffling on the other side. Then,

 

“Huuh? Kai-chan? You woke me up…..” Alright. Kaito was going to throttle this boy and nothing would be left.

 

“So ruuude…” Kokichi was complaining, “I’m putting bell peppers in every single one of your meals, from now on!”

 

“You don’t cook our meals, idiot.” The tiredness was making him crabby. These days it usually took a more than a half a conversation with Kokichi to wind him up like this. Maybe he really should take a break…

 

“Kaito.” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Hurry up and come home?” a true genuine voice. Kaito sighed internally. There it was. Kokichi’s vocal version of puppy-dog eyes. An occurrence which Kaito (begrudgingly) and Kokichi (knowingly) didn’t comment on. Ever. Because it always, _always_ worked on him.

 

“…Alright.” Kaito breathed. The work could wait until tomorrow. Or, he could still do work at home. Kokichi, though…

 

He was _distracting_.

 

“Great!” The devil in question chirped, “’Cos I’m so bored! Just standing in this apartment, staring at the wall like an NPC! Because I just can’t do anything without you!!!” _What kind of backwards complement was that?_

 

“Yeah, whatever, whatever, I’m coming down.” Distantly he considered just going back to work and making Kokichi wait for a few more hours. But that would be too cruel. Kaito had to stop studying at some point.

 

He gathered his things and quickly made his way outside the building. The crisp, cold air felt like freedom. And the freezing grip of exam week blues. His feet crunched on dead leaves as his eyes were drawn, as they always were, to the sky. Many stars were out tonight. It always raised his spirits to look at a view that didn’t have so much light pollution from the city.

 

Maybe it was due to the stars that he didn’t notice the cold hand which grabbed around his own.

 

“GAAAAH!” Kaito jumped a foot back, “Wh— the fuck?!” He could hear _very_ amused laughter behind his panic. And it was only _now_ that he noticed Kokichi, spluttering dying cackles behind his palm. His eyes held the moon in them.

 

“Oh my god! I had no idea you’d jump that much!” His voice was winded.

 

Kaito scrambled to defend himself, “ _I thought you were a ghost!— And_ at the apartment!” He breathed a sigh of relief, half-ignored his boyfriend’s snigger of, “I lied!” and returned the hand he’d snatched away before. “Don’t scare me like that, geez…” Kokichi’s hand was _freezing_ , although at the moment his expression was anything but. Kaito’s brow furrowed. 

 

“How long were you waiting out here?”

 

“Like two minutes, I even managed to find one of your funky constellations, see?” He pointed to Venus, “The Southern Cross!”

 

“We’re in the northern hemisphere, genius! Wait, you _were_ out for a while longer, weren’t you?” Kaito unzipped his coat with one hand and with the other tugged Kokichi toward him, “Come ‘ere.”

 

“Ah, stripping for me Kai— oof,” Kokichi was abruptly pulled into a hug. Kaito made sure to carefully zip the coat back up behind him, and then just held him there for a moment. They were warming up in no time at all. Kokichi went still against him. Maybe if Kaito looked down, he’d see his cheeks warming up as well.

 

After a moment, he did. But Kokichi’s hair was blocking his vision. So he slowly parted those locks with a hand and tilted his chin up. Yup, his face really _was_ red, and his eyes only met Kaito’s for a split second before sliding elsewhere. Kaito brushed past his chin again and rested a warm hand on his cheek, stroking it a little with his thumb. Kokichi’s jaw loosened a little. He would later deny nuzzling into his palm.

 

“…Cute,” Kaito murmured under his breath with a smile. A deep sort of heat had dropped under his chest and nestled there. Much like how the smaller boy was now settling closer.

 

“Stop looking so satisfied with yourself…” Kokichi muttered with a weak glare. He didn’t stop leaning into the gesture. Kaito replied by moving his pointer finger to rub up and down the bridge of his nose a little. Playing with him. Kokichi scrunched his eyes closed. _Super cute._

 

Eventually Kokichi pushed away his wandering hands, and Kaito unzipped the jacket, and they walked back together, hand in hand. Kaito didn’t miss how his boyfriend’s face was _burning_.

 

It burned more when Kaito kissed his forehead. 

 

“Your face is so red,” Kokichi pointed out, hand half-moving up to touch the spot. His hand was still cold, somehow. Kaito chuckled.

 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
